Frollo
Special Moves B- Firing Fire Frollo charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After fired, the fire explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. Move Origin It's based in Frollo's manipulation of Fire in his song "Hellfire". The attack is used often in The Frollo Show, called "Piece of Fires from Hell" Side B- Hell Dragger Frollo performs a Psycho Crusher-styled move, but wrapped in flames. As the name suggests, Frollo drags opponents forward until he stops with an explosion, either from after 3 seconds or pressing B. The fiery flight can be performed on the ground or in the air. Move Origin See above Up B- Dark Cape An attack comparable to Olimar's Pikmin Chain, though this attack also grabs opponents higher from the judge and slams them to the ground. This proves an advantage over opponents on pass-through platforms. Move Origin During the final scene from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", Frollo uses his cape to try to make Quasimodo fall into the Fiery Pit. Down B- Flamant Support Frollo summons one of his guards with a flame (only one guard in the field at a time). The guard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with an axe at short range or an bow and arrow at long range. Like Leonidas' Spartan, he can be killed like a normal SSE enemy. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare have no effect on the guard. Move Origin It's based in Frollo's guards in the movie. Final Smash- HellFire Ghouls in red cloaks surround an enemy(-ies) closest to Frollo. Frollo then summons a gargantuan flame pillar, burning the victim with constant damage. After Frollo shouts "You will burn!", he creates an explosion from the pillar, dealing tremendous knockback to the victim. Move Origin It's based in the song "Hellfire". In one part of it, some ghouls in red cloacks appear and they sing along with Frollo. However, the flame pillar is made-up. Taunts *Down Taunt- "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" *Side Taunt- "Leaving so soon?" *Up Taunt- "Get out, you idiot." ''Character Description'' Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda , but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Frollo also has his own series made by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Gaston. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Slaps twice, then swings his sword. Has slight ending lag. *Dash attack - Dives with a halberd. Has low damage and moderate knockback unless sweetspotted, in which case it deals high damage and burys the opponent. *Forward tilt - Waves his hand, causing flame to appear. A low-priority attack with high start-up lag. Not recommended. *Up tilt - Punches upward. Can juggle most characters up to 41%. *Down tilt - Sweeps his halberd low. Has a large, disjointed hitbox that semi-spikes midair opponents. Great for egde-guarding. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings his sword ahead, dealing INSANE knockback. High startup lag, but low end lag. *Up smash - Makes a wall of fire appear in front of him. *Down smash - Shoots fire at the ground, hitting multiple times. 'Other' *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *100% ledge attack - Brings a halberd down. The strongest 100% ledge attack in Lawl damage-wise, but has very low knockback. *Floor attack - Slaps the opponents legs. Has a 6% chance to trip those hit. *Trip attack - Slaps the opponents legs. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Shoots a fireball forward, dealing 12% fire damage and high knockback. The force of the fireball pushes him slightly backwards. Has moderate-high ending lag. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Stabs downwards with his sword, meteor-smashing and briefly stalling his fall. Doesn't stall fall after first use until he touches the ground or footstool-jumps off of an opponent. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grasps the back of his opponent's neck, then holds him/her/it with his left hand. *Pummel - A soldier nearby fires a bow at the target, dealing 3% damage. A slow pummel. *Forward throw - Calls his horse to run the target and those nearby over, dealing 8% damage with large knockback. Executed very quickly. *Back throw - Stomps on the target's leg forcing them to kneel, dealing 3% damage, then steps to the side and signals. A squad of soldiers appear and fire their bows, dealing four additional hits of 2% damage. Frollo gains invincibility frames during the attack where he is untargetable; as a result of such, well-timed use of this attack can be used to dodge otherwise undodgable attacks. *Up throw - Tosses them upward, then creates a small burst of fire to launch them. *Down throw - Summons fire underneath the targets feet, dealing a total of 10% damage and making them crumple to the ground in pain. Moveset Theme *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Sanctuary! Snake Codec Solid Snake: What's going on here?! This old guy is using fire magic... Colonel: That's Frollo, Snake. Frollo first appeared as Quasimodo's rival. But he really made his name in The Frollo Show. Snake: '''Are you kidding me?! '''Colonel: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Frollo Show ''is not that famous. Otacon just showed it to me yesterday. '''Snake: '''Should I keep a lookout for his fire magic thingy? '''Colonel:' That's pyrokinesis, Snake. And yes, watch out for Frollo's fire. It burns to the flesh and bone. Snake: '''Don't worry, you know from experience that I'm so much purer than those weak, licentious people. So... what do you think of Mei Ling? '''Colonel: (singing) Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin... Role In The Subspace Emissary Frollo arrived when Gaston was in danger from Leonidas and King Harkinian. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revived I.M. Meen, they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms revealing that they work for King Dedede... Trivia *Frollo is one of six characters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being Gaston, King Harkinian, Toon Guile, Toon Bison,AVGN and Carlos Trejo. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:French Category:Starter Character Category:Defensive Category:Male Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Movie Character Category:Cartoon Character Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Disney Category:Villain Category:Old People Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:Authority Figures Category:Kingdom Hearts